indie_orgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor: The Andes
| returnees = StarGuardianTobi (08) GoldAce153 (08) | video = | previousseason =None | nextseason = Île Sainte-Marie |version = Roxy}}Survivor: The Andes 'is the first season of the YoshORG Survivor ORG series! Twists * 'Isolation Summit: 'The highest scoring player on the tribe that won the Reward Challenge must send two people, one from each tribe, to Isolation Summit, where they will remain until after the next Tribal Council. At Isolation Summit, they will be unable to speak to their tribemates and will participate in a modified Prisoner's Dilemma, with the opportunity to win an idol clue or an advantage in the game. ** '''Vote Blocker: '''On Day 6, Lex won a Vote Blocker on Isolation Summit. This advantage allowed him to prevent one person from voting at any Tribal Council that he was not attending. ** '''Isolation Ticket: '''On Day 15, Gavin won an Isolation Ticket on Isolation Summit. This advantage allowed him to send himself to Isolation at any time before the results of an Immunity Challenge were announced, allowing him to skip the subsequent Tribal Council. * '''Captains Tribe Swap: '''On Day 11, the two people on Isolation Summit, Alex and Tobi, were tasked with selecting tribes based on three words the castaways used to describe themselves. However, due to the tribes being uneven in terms of original tribe designation, they unleashed a twist that forced them to switch places and join the tribe that the other player had selected. Additionally, one player would not be selected for either tribe and would be sent to Isolation Summit, where they would remain until they joined the losing tribe after they had voted someone off. Hosts Castaways } |[[MarvinOC|'MarvinOC]] "Marvin" | | rowspan="3" bgcolor="#696969" | | rowspan="6" bgcolor="#696969" | |1st Voted Out Day 4 |6 |- | |[[TheProtecterOfhim|'TheProtecterOfhim']] "Dakota" | |2nd Voted Out Day 7 |6 |- | |[[andreageiget|'andreageiget']] "Andrea" | |3rd Voted Out Day 10 |4 |- | |[[Qrstuvwoody |'Qrstuvwoody']] "Ryan" | | |4th Voted Out Day 13 |3 |- | |'NoAviNoKnowledge' "Logan" | | |5th Voted Out Day 16 |5 |- | |[[twiggley|'twiggley']] "Louise" | | |6th Voted Out Day 19 |3 |- | |[[alexrobertss|'alexrobertss']] "Alex" | | | rowspan="10" |7th Voted Out 1st Jury Member Day 22 |6 |- | |'TheUnderdogDream' "Adam" | | | Evacuated Day 25 |1 |- | |[[IStillMissHer|'IStillMissHer']] "R.J." | | |8th Voted Out 2nd Jury Member Day 27 |5 |- | |[[Wkze|'Wkze']] "Lex" | | |9th Voted Out 3rd Jury Member Day 29 |6 |- | |[[StarGuardianTobi |'StarGuardianTobi']] "Tobi" | | |10th Voted Out 4th Jury Member Day 31 |7 |- | |[[GoldAce153 |'GoldAce153']] "Gavin" | | |11th Voted Out 5th Jury Member Day 33 |5 |- | |[[Spadez0 |'Spadez0']] "Spadez" | | |12th Voted Out 6th Jury Member Day 35 |8 |- | |[[Meismedha|'Meismedha']] "Medha" | | |13th Voted Out 7th Jury Member Day 38 |2 |- | |[[IAmHereThanks |'IAmHereThanks']] "Jacob" | | |Runner-Up Day 39 |12 |- | |[[ihaswiki|'ihaswiki']] "Ain" | | |Sole Survivor Day 39 |1 |} Guide Voting History This player was exiled due to this season's Isolation Summit twist. In Episode 6, Lex played the Vote Blocker advantage on Ain, making her unable to vote. In Episode 8, Adam was evacuated from the game due to receiving three strikes. In Episode 9, Ain played the Extra Vote advantage, allowing her to vote twice at tribal council, and Tobi's Black Pearl disadvantage was activated, making him receive a vote. '' ''In Episode 10, Tobi played a Hidden Immunity Idol on himself, therefore 2 votes against him were negated. In Episode 10, Gavin used an Isolation Ticket, therefore he did not attend Tribal Council. Trivia *This is the 1st season of the Indie ORG Survivor Series. *This is the only season thus far where more Individual Immunities were won by women than men.